2nd Demon Child
by Cagalli-01
Summary: A little girl trying to find her sister. But has nothing to go by except the name of the planet she's living on and the first 2 leters of her name. This story clids in with anotherone that will soon be up soon. Then a sequal.


A/N: Here's a new story. I hope you like it. There is also going to be another part to this story but it's with different Characters. But the two stories clash together to make the sequel. So I hope you like them both.

* * *

Second Demon Child

One-Shot

In the beginning there was a child that was born from evils fire. She was born of legend. This one child tried her very best to stop this legend from happening by doing good, but nothing good actually stopped it from happening. But before this legend actually happened to the universe, another child was born. She also was taught the ways of her planet like her sister before her. But this girl was different. She displayed emotion, asked questions, wondered about things she shouldn't worry about. This one and only girl was truly a gem of time and no one knew of her except for her father, her mother, and a temple of monks. Not even her sister knew of her and her herself didn't know about her own older sister.

* * *

This story actually begins in a dark room where only a bed with a camisole over top of it, a few chairs, a chest at the end of the bed and a night stand with a single lap on it. Anything in the room that had a colour was white, like the bed sheets, the curtains that were covering the only window in the room, and the felt that covered the chairs. There in the bed laid a woman. She had shoulder length purple hair, red ruby lips that were slowly fading and eyes that seemed clear as day. But this woman seemed to be growing ill, death was shortly coming and she needed to tell her youngest daughter a few last words before she left this life and went beyond where she could watch them from a distance.

There was one white bird perched on the only lap in the room. It stayed their quietly not even making a chip. It knew what was going to happen. This one bird lived happily through it life with it's master. So knowing, just knowing what was going to happen it just stayed their. Sitting quietly and waiting for the guest that was supposed to be coming through the door to start her owners last conversation.

* * *

The door to the dark room opened to reveal a child that looked no older than eleven. But she looked slightly different from her mother. The only thing that was different was her hair colour. It was shiny like the rays from the earths sun and just as yellow. But where her hair should have reflected the light it was a shiny purple. No one else in this world had such rare hair colour as her, and no one else ever will. The girl walked into the room towards the bed, trying not to make a sound to disturb her dear mother. "You called for me, Mother?" the young girl asked in a soft and naturally sweet voice.

The lady in the bed slowly lifted herself up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Yes, my child. I called you here. I wanted to tell you something." She had a sincere look in her clear eyes. She herself knew what was going to happen. She was going to die soon, and she needed to tell her some last few words and the truth about her sickness.

The young girl stayed silent and waited for her dear mother to tell her some news that couldn't wait until she got better. "Child, I know I'm not well at the moment. But I need to tell you these last few words before I can not go any longer." The dying mother stated. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm dying my child. So I'm going to tell you precious information that you'll need to know after I pass on."

Now the young girl knew that her mother was never going to get better. She was going to leave this world for another. Even with her mysterious powers she couldn't stop the nature of life. All this was taught to her as she studied with the monks of this planet. Nothing could stop this relevant illness. Only time will pass by and the illness will get worse. Never better.

"My daughter." the dying woman whispered and knocked the young one out of her thoughts. "You have a sister. An elder sister. I want you to find her and live with her. She knows not that she has a younger sibling. She knows nothing of what happened after she left this planet to fulfill her destiny. Go to Earth, and you shall find her there." By the end of the woman's speech her voice was just above a whisper. Her eyes were slowly closing. Her breathing getting slower my the second. Soon it was her time to go. But the young girl had to ask one simple question before her mother had fully pasted on. "What is her name, Mother?" The girl whispered in her mothers ear. But as the question was getting registered though her mothers mind all she could whisper back was "Ra...". At that moment the mother of the two demon children took her last breath and said nothing more.

* * *

The young sorceress left her mothers chambers and headed for her own. She walked through the long hallways until she seen a pair of double doors. The girl slowly turned the one door knob and entered her chambers. From there she walked toward her everlasting book shelf that was filled with spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes. There were also a few regular books like mysteries and romances and some horrors. The lonely girl levitated herself off the ground toward the highest shelf and plucked a book that was filled with some of the most powerful spells and curses that she owned. As she floated back down to the floor, she opened the book and searched so a spell that could transport you. Just as she reached it, she found the page. She then used her powers and gathered the ingredients that the book indicated. Just as fast as she got everything she said the three words that everyone on this planet knew and she disappeared from site.

* * *

In a city unknown to the world except for it's inhabitants, some strange person came out of now where. It's was like magic. Or something from nothing but that wasn't possible. But this strange person just started to walk around. It was like she was trying to look for some one. No one around her took any notice that she was there. No one except this masked character that stood on top of a building and looking down at the strangely dressed girl. But strangely enough he thought that this girl had mysterious powers that he could use. So he followed the girl where ever she went. By the end of the day she ended up at the local park. Just as night was about to fall. The mysterious man walked up to the girl and sat beside her on the bench that she took residence on. "Were you looking for someone?" He asked nicely enough. The girl looked toward the man. Wondering if he was trying to help her. "At the moment I am, Sir. But could you tell me if you know anyone named Ray?"

So this girl is looking for someone called Ray. That's good enough. "As for my knowledge I don't but I got my ways to find people. If you want we can help each other." The girl once again looked toward this strange man. And then back to the ground as if she was thinking. The man just sat there beside her patently waiting for her answer. "Ok, Sir. I will help you. But what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Slade." he said kindly as he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Dove." and she took his hand and shook it as if it was an agreement. But little did she know what was going on in his masterful mind.

End.

* * *

A/N: Well, it sorta ended with a cliffy. But at least it's done. Now all of you have to wait for the second part of this story that happens at the same time as this one. Then the sequel. Well, please read and review. Also remember that the next chapter of Little Sister won't be going up until I have 2 more reviews for it. Well, later. 


End file.
